Thresh
|-|Thresh= |-|Dark Star Thresh= Personal Characteristics Name: Thresh, the Chain Warden Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Several hundred years old) Classification: Wraith, Spirit Jailer | Dark Star, Cosmic Devourer Champions related: *Hecarim *Karthus *Lucian *Kalista *Yorick Summary |-|Original Lore=Sadistic and cunning, Thresh is a restless spirit who prides himself on tormenting mortals and breaking them with slow, excruciating inventiveness. His victims suffer far beyond the point of death, for Thresh wreaks agony upon their souls, imprisoning them in his lantern to torture for all eternity. |-|Event Horizon Lore=A cosmic nightmare who worships the all-consuming Dark Star, Thresh vows to feed the whole of existence to his "god" until all matter, time and thought are erased. His work will be complete when nothing remains, freeing him to finally leap into the singularity and become one with the end of the universe. Mentality Intelligence: High (Skilled in combat, A master of physical, mental, emotional, and psychological torture, able to exploit even the slightest vulnerability to maximum efficiency, to the point where he can torment living books, magic mirrors, and sentient spells with casual ease) Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | A/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 9 long as the Black Mist exists, he will be reborn indefinitely), Skilled sickle wielder, Chain Manipulation, Can rip out and absorb people's souls and can absorb the souls of those who have recently died, Intangibility (This also applies to his sickle, chain, and lantern), Limited Telekinesis (Able to telekinetically control his lantern), Flight, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his offensive and defensive power by absorbing souls Via Damnation), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun enemies Via Death Sentence), Forcefield Creation (Via Dark Passage), Extrasensory Perception (Via Dark Passage), Damage Boost (Via Flay), Statistics Reduction (Can Slow enemies Via Flay and The Box) | All previous powers plus Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (His black holes are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Can travel to other realities (Traveled to the Void), can kill Nonexistent beings (Consumed the Void, which exists as nonexistence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Survived the effects of the Void, where even being touched by or exposed to the power of the Void can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time), Madness Manipulation Survived the effects of the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it), Reality Warping (Survived the effects of the Void, which acts as a wound in reality that warps and distorts everything around it), Existence Erasure (Survived the effects of the Void, which can erase things from existence just from coming into contact with them), Biological Manipulation, Corruption (Survived the effects of the Void, which can manipulate and biologically corrupt things into Voidborn just by being near it), Absorption (Survived the effects of the Void, which absorbs life force, matter, and magic just by being near it), Soul Manipulation (Survived the effects of the Void, which can devour souls just by being near it) Dimensionality: 3D | N.A Attack Potency: Village level (Comparable to Hecarim, battled Lucian and Senna simultaneously), potentially higher (His power increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) | Transcendent level (Dark Stars have the potential to destroy all of existence, which has been confirmed by Pulsefire Ezreal, consumed the void just by looking inside it, and and has several claims that by destroying all existence he will become one with the outside). Durability: Village level, Potentially higher (His defense increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is unknown) | Transcendent level (His defense increases with the number of souls he absorbs, the total amount of souls he can absorb is limitless) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Comparable to Hecarim, Kept up with Lucian on multiple occasions) | N.A (It is fully dimensionless and timeless) Lifting Strength: Class kN (He can easily pull champions as heavy as Malphite, Nautilus, and Galio with Death Sentence) | At least Multi-Galactic (Can lift a black hole and swing it around with his hook, His head alone is as large as a galaxy) to Immeasurable (His black hole can withstand all existence). Stamina: Limitless (Due to being undead) Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with scythe and magic | Multiversal, Cross-Dimensional travel Weaknesses: Thresh enjoys tormenting and playing with his prey rather than killing them immediately, Enchanted weapons such as Lucian's guns and awl are able to harm him (These weaknesses are nonexistent as Dark Star Thresh) Key: Base | Dark Star Arsenal Standard Equipment: Several hook-headed chains, Spirit Lantern, Scythe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Damnation:' Thresh collects the souls of dead enemies by approaching them or by placing Dark Passage's lantern nearby. Each soul permanently grants ability power and bonus armor. *'Death Sentence:' Thresh throws out his chain in a line and tethers himself to the first enemy hit, dealing them magic damage and stunning them. While the tether persists, Thresh cannot attack and periodically tugs on the tether, each time pulling the target a short distance toward himself. Thresh can reactivate the ability to use Death Leap while the tether holds. **'Death Leap:' Thresh dashes to the bound enemy, removing the stun but allowing him to attack again. *'Dark Passage:' Thresh throws his lantern to the target location, revealing its immediate surroundings and shielding the first ally to come near it. An ally can pick up the lantern to dash to Thresh's location. If Thresh moves a certain distance away, the lantern automatically returns to him. *'Flay:' Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with the time he spent since his last basic attack. When activated, Thresh sweeps his chain in a broad line towards a target direction. Enemies hit take magic damage, are knocked in the direction of the chains, and are slowed afterwards. *'The Box:' Thresh summons 5 spectral walls around him. Each wall breaks upon contact with an enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and slowing them. Once a wall is broken, the remaining walls deal no damage and slow. Note: Category:Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:League of Legends Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier Low C/4 Category:Tier A/1